Blue
by Royale Star
Summary: He is… what you might say perfect in his own way; very affectionate, playful, kind, confident, dauntless... hell, downright heroic but some time's he is dense. AU; USUK ; one shot


Based on random questioning on color choices.

-Grammar/Spelling mistakes and shortness

I don't own anything.

xXxXxX

_Cheerful laughter and fits of giggles filled the air with a light atmosphere as the sun began to set; but it had been hardly noticed as the two blond boys kept on playing around the backyard. Soon a shout was calling both of them to get inside, but none followed the call._

_As the sun fully disappeared from the horizon, they knew it was time again to part. It bought frowns upon their innocent faces but it was routine to go home as the rays of sunshine went to bed as well. The doorbell ranged shortly signifying that the taller boy of the two had to leave for his mother had arrived on the scene._

_Oh how kind his mother is; soft-spoken and generous. Maybe his mom would let him stay over like last week?_

"_Mom, can I stay over here, please?" The blue eyed boy pleaded, pulling on his signature 'kicked puppy look'. His friend on the other hand could not help but snort the taller boy's effort of pleading._

"_I'm sorry dear, but we wouldn't want to trouble Mrs. Kirkland" _

"_Pretty, pretty please?"_

"_Alfred…"_

"_PLEEEEEEASE?"_

_The two mothers present could only laugh at Alfred's method of persuasion; needless to say it had worked._

"_Well Ophelia…"_

"_It's truly alright Melissa, Alfred can stay over."_

_Alfred nearly flung himself on the shorter blond, screaming victory and basically just clinging on him. Although the other boy squirmed and attempted to escape Alfred's vice-grip but it was quite futile and obvious that he was glad his friend would be staying over again. The taller boy suddenly let the other male free and tapped his forehead._

"_TAG." Alfred shouted before running towards the backyard again, soon the game of what seems to be endless tag ensued. Both boys stumbled on the grass and lay by each other, panting slightly with a few laughs squeezing in._

"_Hey Artie..."_

"_It's Arthur, git."_

"…_What's your favorite color?"_

_Arthur blinked at the sudden inquiry. It was an odd question to ask after a long game of Tag; but then again this was Alfred he was talking too, technically anything can happen with him._

"_Blue."_

"_HAH, I knew it was Gre—HUH? Blue?" Alfred quickly turned his gaze from the night sky towards his friend. Arthur kept his gaze at the night sky where the clouds slowly passed to reveal bright stars but it was quite obvious that he was completely flustered._

"_Y-Yes, Blue."_

_The taller blonde quickly averted his gaze once again towards the sky with a notable light blush on his face after realizing he had blue eyes._

"_Why?"_

"_No reason."_

"_Come on! Tell me?" If Alfred had too, he would pull of his notorious 'kicked puppy look' on Arthur._

_Sadly, Alfred never received an answer as Ophelia called for bedtime for both of them._

xXxXxX

It has been 18 years since he had met Arthur and asked the question. To all honesty, he realized that he had never bought up the question after that event at age 5. Now he was curious again and all because he had passed by and saw that new blue house Francis was moving in. Now that he thought about it, he's been seeing blue all day; blue houses, blue cars, blue ice cream scoops, blue flowers and heck blue cakes.

It was a sign.

From God… or someone.

The American was sure that Arthur would be home, considering it was a Sunday morning. After a quick distraction stop at McDonalds, Alfred was good to go and pop the question. He ran up the porch and knocked.

And he knocked again.

And again.

"Bloody hell! Stop beating the door-Oh Alfred, why am I not surprised." The Shorter man pulled on his usual scowl and sarcasm; completely unimpressed with his door being beaten to a bloody pulp.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Arthur stared at Alfred as if he grew too heads before laughing at his face.

"Damn, you look so serious—"

"I AM"

"Oh…" The British man simply scoff and stepped aside to let Alfred in (like a true gentleman, mind you). Alfred quickly took his favorite spot on the large couch, before gesturing Arthur to sit beside him. The shorter blonde took note of the thumb twiddling and the semi-serious look on his friends face. It must be serious.

"So..?"

"So Iggy…"

Alfred has never noticed how strong Arthur had grown (considering he was a wimp in his opinion and needed a hero like him) until he got smacked on his head. With well practiced motions, he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"OW—HEY"

"It's Arthur, git"

"…What's your favorite color?" The American paused before speaking once again. "And why."

Arthur simply baffled at the question with a coating of de ja vu. He stared at the American's blue, determined eyes or what Alfred calls 'Hero determination look'; obviously he could not escape the question any longer as he hopes he could. The Englishman let out a long sigh before adjusting himself in a more comfortable position. It was probably the right time to talk about it and besides what harm can it do.

Plenty, since Alfred's involved.

"Like I stated before, I like—"

Arthur shook his head.

"I love the color blue." The shorter blonde could notice the sudden looming the American was doing as he began to speak, which was starting to irritate him.

"…because it reminds me of someone I l-love."

By now, Arthur was completely red and staring at his hands on his lap. This was far too difficult and well not really easy for him. He had fail too notice a short frown that swept on Alfred's features.

"Is she nice?" the American decided to at least get clues on this person.

"_He_ is…" Alfred was quick to take mental notes; so… this person happens to be male.

"He is… what you might say perfect in his own way; very affectionate, playful, kind, confident, dauntless... hell, downright heroic but some time's he is dense" Arthur let out a short chuckle as he noticed the contemplative look on the American's face; truly dense and innocent.

"It's you, idiot."

There was a pregnant pause, leaving both of them flustered at the confession but one could tell Arthur had a darker shade of red. With another sigh, Arthur leaned and simply gave Alfred a short peck on the cheek before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

Completely caught of guard and slightly gawking; he quickly followed Arthur as he finally recovered. Alfred felt so much joy at the revelation and simply flung himself on the unsuspecting shorter blonde.

AND here he was worried that Arthur was talking about Francis. HECK no one can be more heroic than him.


End file.
